House Drabbles Collection
by xrictusemprax
Summary: This is my little Drabbles collection... please read & review. Con Crit appreciated.
1. Twist and Shout

**Hi and welcome to my drabbles collection. I have a lot of these and these are the ones I really liked. (: Happy reading and please review them seperatley... much easier to read through. Thanks!**

_Drabble 01:_ Twist and Shout

"Ouch!" Wilson gasped as House applied anti-itch cream to many mosquito bites all over the oncologist's legs. "That really stings!"

House slapped his hand away as Wilson reached to scratch at a bite, insisting it would help the process of healing. "The less you struggle, the more time we spend doing anything else…" House paused, looking up. "I went through a lot of pain to get you."

Wilson's brown eyes shot up and a small flush crept across his neck. He smiled at House, forgetting the pain.

The only thing that mattered were those mystical blue eyes gazing at him.

Fin.


	2. Flash

_Drabble 02: _Flash

The silhouetted figures of man and woman were kneeling over a limp body. Their eyes were glued to the pathetic frame of Gregory House, contrasted against the cement, but the man had fallen to his knees, crying his sorrow with the rain.

Wilson grasped House's jacket, sobbing. It didn't look like blood pooling around his knees had come from House's head, nor did it seem that there was no pulse below his rain-soaked fingertips.

James took the note that bled in shades of black ink and put it into House's coat. To this day, he doesn't remember what it said.

Fin.


	3. Mad about You

_Drabble 03: _Mad About You

Doctor House was introducing everyone in the crammed office, wearing a smug smirk on his face. A young woman stood before him, shy and timid. She smiled at the tall, dark male called Foreman, talking until—

In came Robert Chase, a sharp, crisp air to him. "Sorry I'm… late…" he looked at the blushing girl and held a hand. "Robbie Chase."

"Allison Cameron," she squawked, taking his pale hand. "It's a pleasure."

As House explained his rules to the ducklings, Cameron swore she felt Chase's eyes on the back of her head and wondered just how soft his lips were.

Fin.


	4. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

_Drabble 04: _Crazy Little Thing Called Love

"You're insane," Wilson was slowing down to keep up with House's limping. "You really are."

House had been talking about cornering Cuddy and asking her out for hours, and finally his plan was working. "Yes, I just might be. Is that your final diagnosis?"

Wilson scoffed as House pushed past elderly people. "Honestly, you'd better be careful! Some of those people are really hurt, House—"

"Cuddy?" the diagnostician walked brightly into Cuddy's office. She looked up gracefully. "Wilson wants to ask you out."

House gave them both a very large grin before leaving. He heard Wilson stammering to explain.

Fin.


	5. Fun, Fun, Fun

_Drabble 05: _Fun, Fun, Fun

Wilson and House lay on two huge beach towels, one with the picture of a Disney character, the other of a martini glass. They were sun tanning while Cameron and Chase had left to "_get drinks_." Wilson predicted they'd be back in thirty minutes. He wasn't fazed by their sudden departure from the sunny beach, and nor was House.

"That girl's looking at you." He suddenly remarked, looking back at Wilson. "She probably has the hots for you."

Wilson propped himself on his elbows. "Where?"

"Right here." House smirked at James stared at him. "If only I were a girl."

Fin.


	6. Diamonds are Forever

_Drabble 06: _Diamonds are Forever

"Will you marry me?" Chase had whispered, propped on one knee. His gaze was fixed on Cameron's trembling hand.

"…Yes…" she murmured softly, into his hair. They had embraced in a warm hug that led to an even warmer kiss…

The pair had found themselves on the couch and Chase was feeling a—

A very tight sensation in his pants as he awoke. Groaning at the time (5:45 AM), he rolled over, trying to pretend he didn't care for Cameron.

But that ring that lay in a box on his desk just in case was a constant reminder he did.

Fin.


	7. Fetch, Doggy

_Drabble 07: _Fetch, Doggy

House and Wilson say opposite each other at perfect angles, tossing a red ball between them. It had been at least an hour as the two, oncologist and diagnostician, were amusing themselves this way.

Each catch and throw was sheer brilliance, but never had the ball hit the floor. After a strange hooked pass from House and a weird dive from Wilson, and their long record was broken.

"Damn it!" House muttered darkly, "That's about the most exciting thing I've done all day."

Wilson stood, stretching his legs. "Your life must be boring."

And with a secretive smile, he left.

Fin.


	8. 24, ACROSS

_Drabble 08: _24 Across

Hours had passed as Robert Chase was mulling over a crossword. It was just that last number (the 24, Across) that had got him confused. Cupping his face with his hands, the Australian sighed lowly.

A year of hard work and doing crosswords only to come to _this_.

House entered the office, looking more smug than usual. "Boy, Chase. You sure look pissed."

"I can't solve this," the concentration was oozing off his voice.

House peeked over, "'Gregory' fits."

A few seconds later, having counted the letters in Gregory (had seven), Chase secretly smiled and scribbled in slanted handwriting, _Bastard_.

Fin.


	9. Moonlit Romance

_Drabble 09: _Moonlit Romance

Two people sat on the edge of a seawall, feeling the summer breeze flutter through their hair like silky butterflies would. That exactly shuddering was mirrored in Robert Chase's stomach as he took the girl's hand.

Allison Cameron smiled at him and squeezed his hand, only to feel it returned. The bright lights of the city behind them faded as they brought their lips together, not caring if House were to come back from the washroom early, or if Forman returned with Cuddy.

The water below their feet disappeared; the only thing Cameron was focused on was her soaring heart.

Fin.


	10. Surprise!

_Drabble 10: _Surprise!

House was rubbing his eyes as he walked up the stairs, limping. Feeling much more grumpy than usual, Gregory made his way into the apartment. The second he flicked on the lights of the kitchen, countless people emerged from hiding spots, making the doctor clutch his heart, and screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

He was staring in awe, then started to laugh, limping towards the people who were cheering.

The only person who didn't come out of his hiding was Wilson, sitting under a table, party hat on. He smirked, knowing his surprise would be the best, happening with no one around.

Fin.


	11. The Massacre

_Drabble 11: _The Massacre

Screams were issuing from a thousand derelict voices as a mad axe-man swung his weapon, ridding them of their heads.

House and Wilson were cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie House insisted they watch. It was rather scary, but the older man didn't think so. Slowly creeping his fingers across Wilson's back, he felt James' muscles tighten. "Stop it, House."

"Stop what?" House asked. He gasped and started to scream, as did Wilson. They fell onto the floor, and though Wilson was still screaming and confused, House burst out laughing as his friend hit him with a pillow.

Fin.


	12. Raindrops

_Drabble 12: _Raindrops

The thunder was rolling in lazily, warning only with a bright flash. Rain followed this angry gesture of the gods. It fell lamely, overflowing in shallow holes on the ground.

Wilson was lying atop paperwork, hands folded, a pillow for his aching head. The tears that dripped from his innocent brown eyes fell onto the written letters and many diagnoses. He sighed and let the rain wash away the glass confining him from the outside. If anything, he would have a better view to a happy world he'd never be part of.

Sadly, Wilson admitted House would never love him.

Fin.


	13. Die for me, Darling

_Drabble 13: _Die for me, Darling

Everything swayed left to right as Dr. House drove the red car, feeling his world spin. Since when did the lights in the city get so bright?

His head was threatening to explode; he drunkenly looked at Wilson next to him and grinned perversely. "You're pretty."

Wilson opened his dilated eyes and slurred a response House never caught—

They had driven headfirst onto a railway and the train was coming directly at them. His response too delayed, House never understood what had happened. The last thing he felt was Wilson's warm body being thrown onto his lap and then darkness.

Fin.


	14. Fashion Week

_Drabble 14: _Fashion Week

"Put it on!" House insisted, tapping his foot impatiently. He was standing outside Cuddy's bathroom, waiting for Wilson.

"Okay, okay," a minute later out came James, looking like a male Cuddy. He was laughing as he admired the wig and clothes. "You overstuffed the bra, House."

The taller man shrugged and laughed, "It does really accent your ass." He almost wanted to prove his point, but didn't.

Suddenly, House hollered rather loudly, "CUDDY! I found your long lost twin!"

In she came, looking happy then shocked. "W-Wilson! Is that you?"

He looked angrily at House, then muttered, "Err… hi, Cuddy?"

Fin.


	15. Laced with Malice

_Drabble 15: _Laced with Malice

The pool's bright blue water was a huge contrast to the enveloping darkness. House was stomach-deep into it, waiting. Cuddy came out of the house, stripped down to a bikini.

He sipped his glass of red wine and watched her enter the water.

It didn't take too long for Cuddy to meet their lips in a kiss, but House pulled away. "Mmm, no, wait."

He took his glass and dropped the wine all over her chest. Cuddy stared at him. "I owe you for that joke in front of Wilson."

She took this as a cue to continue kissing him.

Fin.


	16. Symphony

_Drabble 16: _Symphony

The quick fingers played across ivory-colored keys of a piano. The tune was devilishly fast and complicated. House was showing the ambiance all over his face, smiling at Wilson. His friend stood, watching the music issue from the crafty fingers.

Once House was done, Wilson clapped, pleased. "That's amazing. Who taught you?"

House simply shrugged, eyeing James. "Will we be friends forever?" he suddenly asked.

Wilson nodded. "Of course. Why?"

"It just makes me feel fuzzy and warm inside." House responded, letting himself smirk proudly.

"I love you too, House," Wilson yawned and left a very flushed Gregory House behind.

Fin.


	17. Razor's Edge

_Drabble 17: _Razor's Edge

House and Wilson held hands, staring down the huge cliff. "I don't want to," James kept complaining. Even though they were securely held back with a bungee cord, the doctor still seemed hesitant.

"The sweat on your hands tells me that, but your smile tells me otherwise." House chuckled. "We can count to three."

Wilson whined like a child would but nodded. "Okay."

The countdown took forever but then they were soaring downwards into nothingness. Wilson and House were shrieking like schoolgirls… it was all over, quite suddenly.

As they dangled like rag dolls, Wilson screamed, "Let's do it again!"

Fin.


	18. The Tie

_Drabble 18: _The Tie

Wilson turned on the lights in the apartment, suddenly greeted by a very silky covering over his mouth. House had obviously taken a nice fabric and made it long enough to act like a rope that could jokingly gag Wilson.

"Got you a gift," his best friend muttered, pulling the silk down and revealing it to be a tie. Wilson gushed sheepishly and smiled.

"It's beautiful," his fingers played across the sky blue fabric. "Thank you, Gregory."

House stared at him for a moment before deciding Jimmy was too innocent to trick into doing things by means of buying presents.

Fin.

(A/N: _I don't like this one at ALL_…)


	19. I'm Your Venus

_Drabble 19: _I'm Your Venus

"Do it, I'm sure women make the biggest deals out of _nothing_," House boasted, looking down to a kneeling Cameron who held a wax strip on his legs.

Wilson sat next to House, unable to swallow his laughter. "I can't believe you're waxing your legs, Greg."

"Me neither," Cameron shrugged. "Tell me when."

Suddenly, it seemed like a bad idea but House was sure it wouldn't hurt. "Now."

A thousand hairs were jerked out and House was screaming without knowing it. "Holy shit, that _kills_!"

Cameron gave him a smart look, smirking. "You'd better appreciate what women do more now."

Fin.


	20. Poison

_Drabble 20: _Poison

"Your… um," Wilson muttered, staring at the face of an eleven-year-old girl. He cleared his throat and shifted those eyes up to the parents. "Your daughter has leukemia."

It seemed as though they were waiting for someone to jump out from behind a flowerpot and scream, "April Fools!"

"Will she live?" the mother asked, eyes wide.

Wilson tried a smile but he felt his throat tighten. "No one knows."

When they had left, James stood against the wall and cried into his hands. Sighing deeply, he knew he was due in room 163 within ten minutes to crush more dreams.

Fin.


	21. Be Mine

_Drabble 21: _Be Mine

House limped into the office. Stretching out a hand, he gave Cameron a red, fuzzy teddy bear that said 'BE MINE' on its stomach.

"Aw, House! That's so sweet!" she stood up to kiss his cheek and he quickly turned his head, so their lips met. The older man felt her gasp and pulled away.

"Yes, it sure is sweet. Ah, Chase," he said as Robert walked into the room.

"Yes, House?"

House held out another bear, but this one was pink and on its butt, it read 'U SXY THANG.' Chase took it with a laugh and shook his head. "Thanks, House. I'll give this to Wilson for you."

Fin.


	22. Caribbean Blues

_Drabble 22: _Caribbean Blues

They walked, hand in hand, down the sandy shores of the beach. Wilson and Cameron were oddly contrasted in the bleeding sunset that left the air warm. He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Thanks for coming with me. I couldn't have come here by myself."

She blushed and said nothing, looking down at their sand covered feet. "Yeah, anytime."

"I wish Greg was here, though," Wilson remarked quietly. He looked into her gentle eyes and smiled, trying to imagine the cold, cruel blue eyes he had come to love.

Wilson lied to himself every day that summer with Cameron.

Fin.


	23. Cardboard Box

_Drabble 23: _Cardboard Box

Wilson had left the apartment barren and cold. House sat on the sofa they'd shared so many times. The once happy home seemed stripped dead. Everything that Wilson brought to it went missing with the February snow.

House had found one thing the oncologist left behind and it was a small, cardboard box full of love notes. As he listed through them, tears drew to his eyes. The notes were all from various women.

He took the box and burned it that night.

The heat that came from the embers was none at all, just like House's love for Wilson.

Fin.


	24. Vicodin

_Drabble 24: _Vicodin

Wilson groaned as House opened his little bottle of pills and plopped one into his mouth. "You keep that up," James warned, "And you'll build up a tolerance to it."

House gave him a 'you're-a-moron,-Wilson' look and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I really couldn't work that one out myself."

The other shrugged. "Let me try one of these dazzling candies you eat like they're nothing."

Gregory laughed and tossed Wilson a pill. He watched the doctor swallow it and then he wrinkled up his nose, looking adorable.

"Eugh," Wilson muttered, shaking his head as he walked out of the office.

Fin.

(A/N: _Wilson… wrinkling up his nose? The images themselves make me SQUEAL. He's too cute…_)


	25. Food Fight

_Drabble 25: _Food Fight

It was quiet in the oncologist's office (they escaped the party upstairs and smuggled out food), but House flicked a grape he was eating towards Wilson. The younger man picked up a cracker, throwing it back to House.

House stood up, taking the huge slice of cake next to him and threw it at Wilson.

Suddenly, all the things that were supposed to be food for the night turned into armory. House was dodging cherries while Wilson was smothered in icing and grapes.

They collapsed in a giggling, messy fit and when Cameron asked what had happened, both innocently shrugged.

Fin.


	26. Who's Boss?

_Drabble 26: _Who's Boss?

"Don't put your hands on me," House hissed warningly, standing in a dark parking lot with Chase. They were glaring at each other, expressions of loathing.

"I've taken enough of your bullshit," Chase spat, pushing House roughly. "I don't feel bad for hurting a poor _cripple _like you, House."

The older man laughed. "This'll mean nothing when you get fired tomorrow."

Chase snorted. "I don't want this job. I hate you."

The punch had hit him before he saw it, and the cement met his head as blood drained, red like roses. House stood with his fist raised, heart pounding.

Fin.


	27. No Means No

_Drabble 27: _No Means No

His hands were pressing her against the glass wall, and he kept his eyes pure of deception. Wilson wanted Cuddy to understand—House meant nothing to him, James' heart was truthfully with her. Still, Lisa did not believe him.

"Stop wasting your time, Jimmy," she lazily muttered, looking at his hands. "Leave me alone."

"But I love you," he growled angrily, knowing his hard grip was bruising her. "Be with _me_, love _me_…"

Wilson released her and Cuddy looked like she was going to turn around calmly, but wheeled around and slapped him across the cheek. "No means no, James."

Fin.


	28. Tourniquet

_Drabble 28: _Tourniquet

Wilson was biting down on a sodden, mangy rag as he tightened it around his upper arm. Adjusting the needle over the pulsing blue vein on his forearm, the sudden pain meant relief of the hellhole he called life was on its way.

James looked tired and dirty as ever: his brown hair was caked in blood from bar fights and his arms were a scarred battlefield.

Laughing like a mad man would, his right hand dropped the needle and he let himself collapse onto the floor. His eyes shut slowly, never to open. Wilson would never see House again.

Fin.

(A/N: _Doesn't that remind you of the big House junkie days? I ripped off the idea. Yeah, go ahead, laugh. Err… but don't sue me.)_


	29. Morning, Sunshine

_Drabble 29: _Morning, Sunshine

Wilson was spinning on his chair happily. All the patients were done for the morning, and the oncologist was enjoying a cup of coffee. He placed the mug down, letting the May sunshine was over his pale face.

Out of nowhere, someone jumped from out of a bookshelf and made Wilson fall off his chair. "GOOD MORNING!" House screamed loudly, like they greeted each other every day like that.

"You idiot," Wilson tried to stand up. "Don't ever do that again."

House considered it. "Well, seeing you squeal has made my morning. See you at lunch," he patted Wilson's shoulder.

Fin.


	30. Love Will Tear Us Apart

_Drabble 30: _Love will Tear Us Apart

If someone were to drop a pin, the sound would tear the walls down of the office. A meeting was being held, everyone present. They sat, reading over the new analysis of the hospital.

At long last, the doctors started to discuss the recent data. It was Wilson's turn—the words left his mouth before he understood them—"I love you, House."

It fell even more silent; then Cuddy took the opportunity to laugh, confusing everyone else.

That day, the ducklings were mocking House. His blush was almost the color of Wilson's sweet lips when they were kissed too vigorously.

Fin.


	31. Late Nights, Boy Fights

_Drabble 31: _Late Nights, Boy Fights

"I can't do this," House pleaded, looking at the clock, which read 3 AM. Flashing blue met lustful chocolate brown. "Seriously, I'll collapse tomorrow."

"You will not," Wilson muttered, pulling Greg so his head was on James' lap. "It's only another six hours. We'll have stayed up twenty-four hours then, right?"

House grumbled, letting Wilson stroke his hair. "But I'm _tired_…"

"I know!" the other snapped, chuckling rather darkly. "That's the fun in it."

House turned onto his side and fell asleep without arguing. If Wilson wanted him awake, he shouldn't have seduced House into sleep with those miraculous hands.

Fin.


	32. Venomous Pill

_Drabble 32: _Venomous Pill

"This is what I'm eating from now on." In front of House was a bottle of Coke many containers of Vicodin. He popped the lid off one and dumped at least four pills into his mouth. "Fun stuff."

Cuddy sighed. "I know the pain is bad, but this makes it worse. You'll get hungry and your stomach is going to start hurting from all your Vicodin."

He never listened to her. Gregory spent most of his time spewing up liquid powder along with his stomach acids. The most he could do was wipe his mouth and pretend he was fine.

Fin.

(A/N: _See if you can catch what song I took the idea for this from._)


	33. You and I

_Drabble 33: _You and I

Wilson was packing up the last of his pens, throwing them into a box. He had loaded most of his car that afternoon with the office's contents.

House stood at his doorway, looking more miserable than usual. He remembered all their times together, all the stupid jokes and serious talks. "I wish you wouldn't go," House would _not_ cry.

Wilson looked up, a loving grace behind his eyes. "Me too," he took the last box. House and he hugged politely, and then were bawling into each other's shoulders.

"I'll miss you, Jimmy."

House never cried again from that moment on.

Fin.


	34. Damn It

_Drabble 34_: Damn It

Cuddy was frantically trying to clean off the huge spill of chili sauce down her new, white skirt. House was little help, remarking how it matched her lipstick.

"I have ten minutes till the meeting!" she was near screaming hysterically. House grabbed Cuddy's wrists tightly and forced her to look at him. His hands were making to pull down her skirt.

Cuddy wanted to protest but soon he made her step out of it. Turning it inside out, House held it open and she stepped back into the fabric.

Smiling at House, Cuddy laughed. "It did match my lipstick, though."

Fin.


	35. Cosmetology

_Drabble 35_: Cosmetology

"Stand still," Cameron muttered, applying blush to hollow cheeks. She had carefully outlined those startling eyes with charcoal-colored eyeliner and the lips in dark red. The face before Allison made her smirk softly. Yes, it was near perfect—

She took the liquid eyeliner and wrote in small writing: BASTARD onto one of the high cheeks. Smiling deeply, Cameron said, "Open up."

House was blinking, his eyes watering. "How the hell do you handle this everyday?" Just then, Wilson had come towards House's office.

At the sight of Gregory, Wilson's eyes widened and he walked past, pretending he didn't know them.

Fin.


	36. Perfect Fit

**This is me trying to do a Double-Drabble… oi!**

_Double-Drabble 36_: Perfect Fit

House walked into the clinic into to be greeted by calamity. His icy blue eyes narrowed in search of someone who could possibly explain what had happened.

Spotting sight of Cuddy, he limped in her direction, opening his mouth for a sarcastic remark. However, Cuddy cut him off before he started. "Oh—House… come, I have to tell you something."

He sensed her urgency and went without a word. They entered the nearest office that was surprisingly empty. She tried to smooth out her brow and hold the tears back.

"Lisa?" House whispered. "Are you okay"

She sighed, giving way to the tears that poured down her cheeks. "James."

"No," House throatily murmured, "Gregory… I'm not James"

"James took his life late last night. He had a little too much to drink." Cuddy wrapped her arms around him. "I am so sorry."

Colors were starting to spin in front of House's eyes and he grasped the table. "Jimmy."

The word was not in tone of begging. It was something close to gratefulness because as House stood there, shaking, it dawned onto him that James and he made the perfect fit, now broken. It was mirroring the fracture in his heart.

Fin.


	37. House VS God

_Drabble 37_: House VS. God

"So, are you going to move back in with me?" House raised his eyebrows in question as he and Wilson progressed out of the clinic on a sunny afternoon.

A moment of silence followed this and Wilson frowned. "I… don't think that's such a good idea."

House tried not to show any disappointment on his carefully constructed face. His bit lips and looked deeply into Wilson's eyes. Nonchalantly he muttered, "But we're okay, right?"

Wilson laughed, his smile more cheerful and bright in the sunshine. "House, you are…" he gazed at him mysteriously, weighing his words. "…As God made you."

Fin.

(A/N: _Did it by memory. If I got a word in their dialect wrong, sorry. We all know I took this from an episode called House VS. God... hence the title_.)


	38. Candy Canes

_Drabble 38_: Candy Canes

House peeked over the counter and tried to look disgusted, blue eyes glimpsing a bundle of candy. "What are those?"

Cameron looked in the way of his insulted direction. "Candy canes." She innocently gazed at him, looking confused and wondering what she might have done wrong this time.

Gregory did his best to paint an affronted expression onto his face, all the while feigning fake anger. "Candy canes? Are you mocking me?" turning back to Cameron, he scowled.

The woman stammered, trying to explain. "I, uh… well, it's Christmas, so I thought..."

"Relax," House devilishly uttered, "It's a joke."

Fin.

(A/N: _Sorry I keep using episodes… creativity juices are running low. If you don't like the constant use of episodes, skip the drabble after this_.)


	39. I Love You

_Drabble 39_: I Love You 

She was walking slowly out of the office, feeling quite tired. Their shift was nearly over, anyways…

"Cameron!" a sudden hand was grabbing her wrist and Allison looked back into piercing blue eyes. They belonged to House, who for some reason looked happier than usual. He let the words roll off his tongue lazily, "I love you."

Her world froze. Had House just told her he loved her? Those luscious, pink lips parted in a gasp, and as apposed to a tongue invading her mouth, a swab did.

House smiled as he said, "You get your test results on Monday."

Fin.


	40. The Invitation

_Drabble 40_: Invitation 

"Wilson left you something," Cameron muttered lowly, handing House an envelope that was sealed. He took it without thanking her and tore the perfectly clean and spotless paper open to take out a picture that looked like a five-year-old had drawn it.

The stick figures were clearly supposed to be Wilson and House, sitting behind a small, circular table, eating. To the right, it was a band playing serenading music. House couldn't help but chuckle lovingly. Though it looked childish, Gregory admired the precision of the art, the uncanny resemblance.

Under the people, it read: "YOU'RE BUYING ME DINNER TONIGHT."

Fin.


	41. Surprise! Part II

_Drabble 41_: Surprise! Part II. 

Wilson was mulling over reports as he made his way into the courtyard of the hospital. He saw House looking like the cat who caught the canary. "I have to show you something. Care for a walk?"

Wilson shrugged, lips pursed as his eyes slid across the words. House was leading them, pointing out how nice the weather was or how pretty some flowers were.

The oncologist simply murmured "mmhmm", when suddenly House jumped out of the way and water was pouring downwards. Wilson screamed, but heard the unmistakable laughter of Cameron, Chase, Foreman, and Cuddy. They called, "Happy birthday!"

Fin.


	42. The Answer to the Universe

_Drabble 42_: The Answer to the Universe 

"So," Wilson casually leaned against the railing of the balcony, "How's your leg?"

House simply looked up, eyes blunt and dry as ever. "Spectacular. I just take the Vicodin because I really like it. It's candy that I buy in bulk."

"People can buy candy in bulk," James laughed, "Can't they?"

House shrugged. "Well, if you can buy ties in bulk, I'm sure candy's acceptable."

"Don't mock my ties. Just because I wear them and you don't—"

Gregory's face was twisting up in a smile. "I don't want to wear them. Silk makes me sick."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "You're a piece of work, House."

Fin.

(A/N: _Before you ask, the title has nothing to do with the story. It's Drabble 42, and 42 is the answer to the universe. Again, my plot bunny ran away. Has anyone seen it? I call him Wilson_.)


	43. House, MD

_Drabble 43_: House, MD 

RSL entered the oddly quiet greenroom and found Hugh sitting there, frozen still as he watched what they had recorded that day. "Oh, honestly," Robert scowled, "If you're going to complain about how bad your accent is, or—"

"No," Hugh smiled, "I'm not."

"House VS. God? Well, you lose in it," Robert looked between the TV and Hugh's face. "But Wilson's a cutie, isn't he?"

"And they say House is an arrogant bastard," Hugh laughed. "Wilson's cute. Sadly, you're not."

Robert raised his eyebrows. Before he could say anything, Hugh took off Robert's glasses and smiled. "Now you're adorable."

Fin.

(A/N: _RSL Robert Sean Leonard, actor for Wilson. Hugh Laurie House. If you don't get this one, just move along_…)


	44. Hilson

_Drabble 44_: Hilson 

"I got us a puppy," Wilson walked into House's office, clutching a small dog that was the color of caramel. Its big, blue eyes looked into Wilson's and his heart melted. "Isn't he cute?"

House looked up. "I hate dogs."

Wilson covered the puppy's ears and whispered, "Don't you listen to him, you good little boy… Greg's just a meanie… oh, yes he is," he cooed.

He smiled. "I said I wanted a kitten."

Wilson scowled. "You hate cats."

"I know. I hate dogs more."

"Well, too bad. He's staying. I've already named him."

House raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Hilson."

Fin.

(A/N: _I want to pinch Wilson's cheeks_.)


	45. No Pity

_Drabble 45_: No Pity 

Wilson was walking very quickly down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. House met him outside and asked, "Define surgery."

"The cutting, removal, or repair of diseased, damaged or deformed body parts."

"Define MRI and CT."

"Magnetic Resonance Imaging. Computerized Axial Tomography or Computerized Tomography." Wilson was confused.

"Now define love." House smartly smirked.

Wilson shrugged. "That depends."

"You know, I really don't feel bad for your sick, dying cancer kids." House snorted.

Wilson's gaze hardened. "Why not!"

"They have you as a doctor. Knows the Book of Medicine front to back but nothing about love." House arrogantly said.

Fin.

(A/N: _Pointless, it sucks, and… should have been a double-drabble. Don't you love me_?)


	46. Memories Part I

_Drabble 46_: Memories Part I 

"Mom," a thirteen-year-old Lisa Cuddy asked sweetly, "Can I got out to the park with Emily? We'll be home by nine. Please?"

Her mother looked up from her paperwork and nodded. "Yes, as long as you're home by nine. Not a second later, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mummy," she kissed her mother's cheek and skipped happily out the door. She met her older, teenaged boyfriend outside and they locked into a passionate embrace.

They rode away on his motorcycle.

She came home at 9:15 every night that summer, swearing they had stayed extra at the skating rink or the park.

Fin.

(A/N: _You know, I love Cuddy. She and Wilson are about the only people I care about in the series. So, follow me on a few part journey of these people's childhoods. And yes, Little Miss Perfect would lie to her mom. She even admits to lying since she was twelve. So take that_.)


	47. Memories Part II

_Drabble 47:_ Memories Part II 

"Leave me alone!" Gregory shouted, slamming his door. His room was messy as he packed for their vacation. He slumped to a chair and swore he'd kill his father.

Minutes later, his mother entered his room and sighed. "Greg, I know you're upset—"

"Dad can really screw himself." House looked up into shocked eyes. "I hope he dies."

"Stop saying that," she insisted, "One day when you become a doctor—"

Gregory stood up. "'Daddy' won't be getting any of my money. I have packing to do."

He slammed the door on her face, regretting it all his life.

Fin.


	48. Memories Part III

_Drabble 48_: Memories Part III 

Eric Foreman sat at his desk, trying to understand math. The silence was overwhelming as the preteen boy's pencil scribbled answers to equations.

His father had always ignored him. They spoke very little and did just about nothing together. Eric pretended he didn't care, but it tore him up. He said, "It's nothing," when friends asked him why he looked so lonely.

He never needed to lie. Sometimes, Eric wished his father would beat him. That way, he'd have his attention. That way, perhaps he would know that he meant something.

That something could easily be nothing. It didn't matter.

Fin.


	49. Oops?

_Drabble 49_: Oops? 

"HOUSE! You're a moron!" Wilson screamed, running down the hall. He grabbed Gregory's shoulders. "You read the file backwards! Instead of removing this kid's left kidney, you did his right!"

House was thunderstruck, staring into space. "I think it's reversible."

"REVERSIBLE? Are you mad?" Wilson was shouting himself hoarse. "You explain to the lawyers."

House grabbed the file from James and rolled his eyes. "You're the moron." he showed the diagram properly. "I took out his right kidney."

Wilson took a moment to read it and blush. Speeding past House as though nothing happened, he wanted to dissolve to dust.

Fin.


	50. Harry Potter & the Sarcasm of House

_Drabble 50:_ Harry Potter and the Sarcasm of House 

"What is this rubbish? Bloody hell, I can't believe any of it," House was mocking a British accent, a Harry Potter book on his lap.

"You don't use those words," Chase looked at his lap. "…And that would explain it."

"Bloody hell, mate," House laughed, "This book blows. Who wrote it?"

"J.K. Rowling? A woman with a few billion dollars?"

House scoffed. "Hey, quality, not quantity. I must admit, Voldemort is one bad mother I wouldn't fancy a go at."

"People actually do talk like that." Chase said, "It's rude to mock them."

"What's got your wand in a knot?"

Fin.

(A/N: I_ couldn't help it. No, I couldn't. And I have 50 of these 'bloody' things. Done. So that's another 50 till my goal is complete_?)


	51. Pulverize

_Drabble 51_: Pulverize 

Cuddy was passing by House's office; it was near empty (the team had finished their work early and were enjoying a stroll around the park). However, Chase sat, reading a book. She opened the door and smiled.

"Robert," his eyes snapped up, "You need to get yourself a girl."

"House doesn't have a girl. You don't tell him to do that, do you?"

Cuddy shrugged, reaching out to take the book from him. Another warm smile and she ripped the old, tatty book into two.

Chase was staring at her. "What the hell—"

"Go out into the sunshine, Robbie."

Fin.


	52. Envy

_Drabble 52_: Envy 

People were dancing, talking and laughing. The only two people not doing such things were House and Wilson, who sat at a table together, silent. Though it was Wilson's wedding, he had spent the past hour entertaining, then spun some riddle about wanting to talk to House.

There they sat, half swallowed by darkness. House was staring at the dance floor, until Wilson muttered—"I shouldn't have gotten married, sorry."

"You're apologizing for getting married?"

James sighed. "I hope we can still be best friends."

House was wishing he was that woman dressed in perfect dress, with James as hers.

Fin.


	53. Gimmie

_Drabble 53_: Gimmie 

"House! They're mine, give them to me!" Wilson was rushing after House, almost pushing past people. House had managed to steal his pens and was using the fact he was a cripple to his advantage—people were getting out of the way for him, but not much for Wilson.

"Come and get them!" House called, speeding into the Urology department. Wilson was many meters away.

"THEY'RE MINE! I want them back!" James screamed.

"Give me that," he grabbed a bottle of fresh urine from a doctor. Dipping the pens into it, he limped towards Wilson and handed them to him.

Fin.

(A/N: _I beat on Wilson purposely. Call it tough love_.)


	54. Oral Fixation Part I

_Drabble 54_: Oral Fixation Part I 

House was sucking on a lollipop, reading Forbes. Having sent Cameron, Foreman and Chase on another wild goose hunt, the pathologist was given plenty of time to do essentially nothing.

The lollipop was a good distraction and kept him from taking Vicodin. It was tempting to try both at once, however.

"Besides," he kept telling Chase when he insisted that too much candy would rot his teeth, "It's better than Vicodin."

Wilson took kindly to this new obsession. House caught his envious stares to the lollipop sometimes and a thought like that brought a whole new smile to Greg's face.

Fin.

(A/N: _Another little series of insanity. I made up Cuddy's fixation, by the way_.)


	55. Oral Fixation Part II

_Drabble 55_: Oral Fixation Part II 

Lisa Cuddy was biting her manicured nails anxiously. She was staring into space, mulling over how to cure the latest to their freak shows, when House came in.

"Stop biting your nails, it's very… unbecoming." He smirked, sitting down without invitation.

She rolled her eyes lamely and sighed, still gnawing at a finger. "I'm scared."

"That'll be a first," Gregory laughed. "I'm sure he won't die."

Cuddy tried a nervous chuckle. "Maybe. Stacy's tells me that his lawyers want to sue us. And he's still alive!"

"You just wait till he dies," House muttered and Cuddy bit her nail harder.

Fin.


	56. Oral Fixation Part III

_Drabble 56_: Oral Fixation Part III 

Chase's teeth were leaving a slight mark on his pencil. He smiled, looking up at House who was disgusted. "You slobber all over that pencil. It's nasty."

He took most of the end into his mouth and made loud, mocking sounds of pleasure. "Oh, House, but it tastes so good—" he let out a deep groan, "Almost like white chocolate—"

House grabbed it from his hand and threw it into the garbage. "You sick, sick child."

Cameron had seen the scene and entered the room flushed. Chase had shrugged and grabbed another pencil, biting it all over again.

Fin.

(A/N: _-Cheer!- I did it! Exactly 100 words right off the bat without having to take out some or rephrase things, unlike the other 56, which had heavy alterations done to them_.)


	57. Innocent until Proven Guilty

_Drabble 57_: Innocent Until Proven Guilty 

Wilson had made sure no one was around. He quickly turned around in House's office, facing the bookshelves and took Gregory's cell phone. Finding the 'Camera' option, he dropped his pants (and everything underneath), taking a picture. Wilson set it as the background.

Later, Wilson joined Cameron, Foreman, and Chase. "Someone called you," James said.

House picked up his flip-phone, opening it. He gasped loudly and then pretended to have a coughing spasm. Quickly, he closed it and threw the phone into his bag. "Uh, yeah. Cuddy called."

Wilson was biting down his laughter, a deep smirk on his face.

Fin.

(A/N: _Hahahahaaaaa! This is something I could never resist. Since all I do is make House embarrass Wilson, it was time for a change! This is my all time favorite drabble I've ever done_!)


	58. Lakes, Rivers, & Oceans

_Drabble 58_: Lakes, Rivers, and Oceans 

House had waited long after Wilson had fallen asleep. Slowly creeping into the living room with a bucket of water, he made sure that the oncologist was certainly asleep. House laid the bucket down and took Wilson's hand. He placed it into the lukewarm water, waiting.

A few sighs in his sleep and House saw the evidence. A pool of liquid was creating on the blanket he lay under.

House quickly got rid of the bucket, dried Wilson's hand and woken him up.

"What the hell?" James groaned, noticing the warm mess all over his groin, "Did you do this?"

Fin.


	59. Shower Idol

_Drabble 59_: Shower Idol 

House had vaguely heard singing. It wasn't evident as to from where, but as he made his way to the washroom, the crude song was matched with running water.

He listened, a stupid smile on his face. Wilson screamed atop his lungs, "Gregory I love you, Gregory I do! When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

House was biting his fist to not laugh.

That day at work, he passed Wilson in the hall joyously singing, "James I love you, James I do! When we're apart my heat beats only for… Cuddy?"

Wilson blushed but rolled his eyes.

Fin.


	60. SeeThrough

_Drabble 60_: See-Through 

"I can see down your shirt." House remarked, making no effort to pry his eyes away from Cuddy's chest.

"You pig," she scoffed and stood up straight.

Gregory shook his head. "No, I mean it. Your shirt's going see-through."

She gasped and looked down, claming a hand over her mouth. "How did this happen? Oh my God, House, I need your jacket for today."

He shook his head again. "No way. I like having a full view to your chest when you've forgotten to wear a bra."

Standing, House walked back to his office, leaving a horrorstruck Lisa Cuddy behind.

Fin.


	61. Just a Girl

_Double-Drabble 61: _Just a Girl

"There was this girl I used to know, when I was a kid," Wilson was smiling nostalgically as he and House ate their food together. "She was the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

House rolled his eyes. "I'll assume she was very good in bed?"

"No, we had something," he took a bite of his salad, "We spent summer nights walking along beaches and winters ice skating together. I told her I would marry her," James smirked, and then sighed. "After a while, she got sick."

"Sick? Too much frolicking in snow and enjoying sunsets get to her?" House asked, familiar with this lovesick Wilson.

"She got some form of cancer. I don't remember what. I was sixteen. I promised her I'd save her life, and even to her last days, when she lost all her hair, I still was there to kiss her tears away." He swallowed hard.

Gregory raised his eyebrows. "What was her name?"

Wilson smiled faintly. "That was too long ago. I made myself forget everything about her. I don't remember her name, or why she died, but I remember she had bright red hair." He stood up. "She was just a girl, anyways."

Fin.


	62. Broken Hearts

_Drabble 62: _Broken Hearts

"I had an argument," Cuddy admitted, after being asked what was eating her for the millionth time, as House limped into her office. His eyes glazed over hers and he shrugged.

"With who?" House drawled, sitting down in front of her. She was trying to choke back tears.

Cuddy licked her lips nervously and murmured, "Wilson. We… uh, broke up."

"You were with Wilson and you didn't tell me?" House was outraged, manipulating her expression with his eyes. "What did he say?"

"He loves you," she stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving a stunned Gregory House behind.

Fin.


	63. Freak Show

_Drabble 63: _Freak Show

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron insisted doubtfully, walking behind House, Wilson, and Chase. Foreman had taken off to buy cotton candy.

"Relax," Chase laughed, hands tightly in his pockets against the November breeze, "Volunteering for an act is nothing big. You'll survive."

House and Wilson exchanged looks and smirked. "Yeah," House chuckled, "We have our own little freak show right here."

Chase stopped mid-sentence. He gazed at the man across them. "Blimey, he looks like my dad."

This time, House and Cameron looked at each other and shrugged. House was right; it was a freak show here every day.

Fin.


	64. House Goes to Venice Part I

_Drabble 64: _House Goes to Venice Part I

Gregory House sat behind his desk, reading a book. Cuddy and Stacy had entered the room, looking furious. His eyes were transfixed on 'Introduction to Italian Phrases' so it barely occurred to the diagnostician that two of the women he loved (and hated) had come in.

"House—" Cuddy started, but House was reading something from the book in a luxurious-sounding Italian.

She stared at him and he grinned, "I just said 'would you two ladies accompany me to the cafeteria?'"

They decided they would. He lied, actually having said, "That shirt accents your chest beautifully. Your place or mine?"

Fin.


	65. House Goes to Venice Part II

_Drabble 65:_ House Goes to Venice Part II

"Oh, look! There's the Grand Canal!" Cameron whispered excitedly as she, Wilson and House were sitting in a boat carefully rowed. She was pointing out every minor thing about the culture or nature of Italy.

House was satisfied. However, one need was not fulfilled. Wilson kept touching the water and remarking how warm it was. Without looking too obvious, Gregory pushed against Wilson and then acted as though he had lost his balance. He fell onto the oncologist; Wilson made a huge splash as he fell into the canal's water, headfirst.

Hose leaned back again. Now his trip was perfected.

Fin.

(A/N: _I dedicate this to Wise Man Wendy. Yippie. Walks on seawalls and talking about blue mountains. Cheers to the cream!_)


	66. Viva La Fifa!

_Drabble 66: _Viva La Fifa!

House and Wilson were clutching their soccer tickets for the match of Germany VS England. They bet—fifty dollars said Germany win, House insisted; another fifty for what Wilson called the greatest team, England.

As they made their way up the huge stadium to their seats, the game had begun.

Three goals in (all scored by England), Wilson was looking hopeful for the money. However, Germany made an amazing comeback in the second period, scoring four goals.

As the German side of the pitch erupted with screams of joy, Wilson sourly reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty dollars.

Fin.

(A/N: _Another irresistible drabble. Yes, I love Germany. A lot! And this is drabble 66! Oi! If only it were 666._)


	67. Close Encounter

_Double-Drabble 67: _Close Encounter

Chase and Cameron were laying in a heap on his bed in a pool of white satin sheets, having had a huge pillow and tickle fight. Chase had won and made her sniff his socks. She was totally disgusted by such an idea, but did it anyways. Cameron's laugh made a foolish, lustful grin appear on Robbie's face.

It was past three in the hot, humid summer morning when a faint whisper woke Chase. His blue eyes scanned for the source of noise and realized it wasn't Cameron in her sleep. He saw a vague shape emerge through the open window and it was suddenly looking much like a human being, but made of silvery air.

He closed his eyes, pretending he didn't see it, pretending he was tired or dizzy. However, it looked just like House, and this he could not pretend. The ghost whispered, "Love her for me." Chase was shuddering, feeling the warmth of the summer air disappear just like the lost soul did.

It was odd how the thing did not wake Cameron at all.

Hours before Cuddy had called him to tell him that House and Wilson had died in a train wreck, Chase knew.


	68. Snow Angels

_Drabble 68: _Snow Angels

House was putting on his mittens as a fully dressed Wilson stood in front of him. "Can't you hurry up with that stupid thing?" he angrily said; House was clearly taking his time to put on the last mitten.

"Okay, okay! Let's go before Cuddy realizes we decided to skip away—and I mean this literally!"

They had run into the thick snow. House tripped soon after and Wilson fell, having walked into his best friend. Both of them laughed and started making snow angels in unison. Standing up to admire his handiwork, Wilson smiled.

"Mine is prettier than yours."

Fin.

(A/N: _Some people tell me my House/Wilson drabbles are slash! They aren't, not to me; I only support STRONG friendship House&Wilson. If you like slash and want to take it as slash, be my guest. If you've noticed, I leave it up to you. Kinda like choose your own adventure. I never intended for them to be slash, not once. Some of them are different, obviously, but the ones that are more _mysterious_ are up to you._)


	69. Halloween Evening

_Drabble 69: _Halloween Evening

"Come on, you do want to avoid all those stupid trick-or-treaters, don't you?" Wilson was calling to a Cuddy who was taking her time packing her stuff.

"You're taking me to your place. How much time do we need?" she laughed and threw a file into her bag.

Wilson's eyes were dark and passionate in the dim office. Without meaning to, he was kissing her suddenly, pushing her against all the things she'd tidied, onto her desk.

"Slow down, James," Cuddy smirked, linking hands with him. "We can do this tonight. I have a costume for you."

"What?"

"A nurse."

Fin.

(A/N: _Dude, Cuddy/Wilson is my favorite…well, one of my favorite 'ships. And c'mon, this is drabble 69. It had to be kinky. D_)


	70. Bruised Hearts

_Drabble 70: _Bruised Hearts

House really missed him. He tried to hide it in his memory somewhere, that he had ever felt a twinge of humanly emotion. Though Cameron or Stacy's warm bodies press against his in the morning, it's not the same.

He's blast the Backstreet Boys some nights and remember how they used to dance and sing to the silly, teenage music. A small smile appeared on House's face. Nostalgia took the need of Vicodin from his mind. There was no pain in those dark, warm eyes.

Dark, warm eyes; what an oxymoron. Just like a cold sun.

House really missed Wilson.

Fin.


	71. Men!

_Drabble 71: _Men!

"Men!" Cameron shouted, startling Cuddy who nearly dropped a load of paper work. "Disgusting, loathsome pigs!"

Lisa stared at the younger woman as she straightened out the sheets in her arms. "Chase try to molest you?" she joked.

"No!" Cameron took the suggestion rather seriously, "It's _Wilson! _He… kissed me in the elevator this morning."

Cuddy stopped in her tracks. "Should I talk to him for you?"

She blushed very deeply, almost a maroon color, "No. I actually liked it."

Dr. Cuddy gazed ahead as a very red Cameron pushed past other doctors. 'Women!' Cuddy thought with a small sigh.

Fin.


	72. Pretty Face

_Drabble 72: _Pretty Face

"_This wasn't for you. This wasn't FOR anyone. It's simply a remake of a classic. We held hands, we shared laughs, we shared beds. She told her that we were lovers. Were we? But this wasn't for you, really. What's the cat to do when the mouse is begging?_"

Chase holds the note. He had been begging to not be fired. Nobody listened. Now, he stood on the roof of the hospital ready to jump. Dad dead. Mom dead. He's dead.

Who's the note from?

'Does it really matter?' Chase asks as he jumps.

The ground never met his body.

Fin.


	73. WTF?

_Drabble 73: _WTF?

A sudden click didn't distract Wilson. It meant House entered the apartment. Wilson didn't care and he wasn't going to let anything destroy his moment of materialistic pleasure.

House dropped his cane when he saw the TV. The red button meant the DVD was on. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph. What in holy hell are you watching!"

Wilson screamed. He dropped the remote and quickly flicked off the television. "I was bored! Leave me alone, I'm not _seeing _anyone—"

"What you were just watching was quite a sight for sore eyes." House read the DVD package. "Is this a fetish?"

Fin.


	74. Flash Part II

_Drabble 74: _Flash Part II

Wilson had scribbled a quick reminder onto a piece of paper. He was making his way out of the clinic on a stormy Thursday of December. The ambulance was there, as was a crowd of onlookers. They were crowded around a body.

He ran, the rain splattering into his eyes.

After that, he doesn't remember anymore. Now, as he thinks of the cloudy day in December, he remembers what the note said:

"_Two Pepsis and a Coke tomorrow at lunch. Please? –James."_

So, soda. That's what he wanted. A favor from a dead man. The irony still makes him laugh.

Fin.

(A/N: _Flash. Drabble #2. Go read it, if you haven't. It'll make sense._)


	75. Sound of Silence

_Drabble 75: _Sound of Silence

Wilson was sitting in Exam Room 5. House was trying to find him for at least thirty minutes.

He sighed, finding it all stupid. There were at least eight different patients he had to deal with that day, and House was making his job no easier. James toyed with the equipment in the room. He knew this would be House's exam room, so he quickly wrote in iodine, on a paper towel—"_You never found me_."

Then, Wilson left the office.

House lost at hide and seek. Wilson knew he'd be getting his $20 at the end of the day.

Fin.


End file.
